


what else (still don't know)

by kistachies (hqkaiden)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Non-Idol AU, look SOMEONE has to provide individual trainees ot5 content and i guess its gonna be me, rated teen for cursing btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqkaiden/pseuds/kistachies
Summary: dongha and sangbin bully the hell out of insoo, chan couldn’t give two shits, and jaehwan needs to shut the fuck up every now and then.





	1. oh my god, he need some milk

**Author's Note:**

> heyy uh this is gonna be a shitstorm just a forewarning 
> 
> uhm so i rlly needed some ot5 indv trainees content and. i just decided to make my own also another heads up but the characterizations are probably gonna be shit too so sorry in advance! 
> 
> these little drabble things are also gonna be really short too so. don't expect much pls i dont wanna let yall down any more than originally planned 
> 
> anyway! enjoy ig also if u have any suggestions/comments/questions pls feel free to leave them i'm very open to criticism whether it's constructive or not lol (ps title is from sangbin/BIL's title song 'juicy/juicy girl' check it out n pls love him?)
> 
> (twt: @jisungsluv)

“lee insoo, tell me i’m wrong when i say that someone drank the rest of my chocolate milk,” comes dongha’s voice from the kitchen, muffled by the walls between there and the living room and scarily calm. 

 

sangbin can confirm that the look on insoo’s face is one to die for. insoo sets down the cup he was previously drinking out of, putting it on a table all the way across the room. he takes a spot on the couch and picks up a magazine to hide his face just in time before dongha walks in, holding an empty jug of chocolate milk. 

 

“well? where’d it go?”

 

insoo lowers the magazine, oblivious to the chocolate milk moustache he’s currently sporting. “i haven't a clue, my dear friend.” 

 

sangbin adjusts himself in his seat to get a better view of the show.

 

dongha rests a hand on his hip, cocking it to the side. “oh, really now? why don’t you try asking the milk moustache on your face, dumbass.” with that, he throws the jug at insoo. “whenever you go to the grocery store again, you have to buy me another jug.” 

 

insoo, having barely recovered from the attack on him, splutters. “uhm—uh—no? who do you think you are? i get paid minimum wage, i don’t have money to waste on your stupid chocolate milk!” 

 

“you still have enough money to bribe chan to do your chores, though!” pipes in sangbin from the side. dongha levels insoo with a glare, and while usually none of them are too afraid of him, they try their hardest to avoid his stares. insoo backs down.

 

“fine. just this once. and if you don’t want anyone to drink from it, then put a sticky note on it next time!” dongha walks out, not looking behind him as he flips insoo off. insoo, in turn, sticks his tongue out cause yeah, that’s really mature and reflective of his age. 

 

(in the end, dongha gets his chocolate milk and insoo gets over it, like always, because they're mature adults, after all.) 


	2. he need some milk pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dongha is a crying man and these are his crying hands. (unfinished drabble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this literally cuts off at such a weird spot bc i couldnt think of how to continue it so. enjoy this i guess even though it's Nothing 
> 
> (uhh yeah comments/kudos are appreciated thanks love yall)

dongha is crying and sangbin doesn’t know what to do. 

 

it’s not often that dongha breaks down; as a matter of fact, he’s usually the most emotionally stable of their household, serving as a shoulder for the others to cry on. so to see dongha curled up on the floor of their kitchen, sobs wracking his small frame, is beyond startling. 

 

he's about to call for chan but before the first syllable can leave his mouth he hears multiple pairs of feet padding on the floor. 

 

chan, insoo, and jaehwan all gather behind him, peering over his shoulder. chan is the first to speak of the four. “so… what happened?” 

 

“came into the kitchen to get some water, asked dongha how he was doing today. next thing i know, he’s on the floor and there’s cereal spilled all over the counter.” 

 

“huh,” insoo says. “well… there’s your answer.” sangbin elbows him in the ribs. 

 

“i, uh, maybe we should… do something?” jaehwan says, though it sounds more like a question than anything. they all nod, but no one makes any move to  _ do something _ . 

 

sangbin has half a mind to call jisung, ‘cause even though jisung isn’t as close to the rest of them as he is jaehwan, he most definitely would know what to do in this situation. but it doesn’t matter, really, because when he looks up at the rest of his flatmates, their fingers are all on their noses and shit, he should really pay attention more often. 

 

within a minute they’re all scurrying out of the apartment, giving sangbin pats of encouragement, and god he is going to murder them all one day. 

 

“uh, dongha, you—you good? everything okay?”

 

all he gets in response is a slightly louder sob. 

 

"yeah, me too buddy. me too."  


	3. hey guys i'm here with my boyfriend, today's his birthday happy birthday flavio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dongha has a (not) boyfriend and insoo is here for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this even relevant anymore? no
> 
> do i care? a little bit 
> 
> idk what this is. whoop!

when dongha’s had a rough day, all he wants to do is come home, relax, and not stress. however, he lives with insoo, so that’s not really an option, especially when insoo is at the door to attack him with taunts and accusations like he is today. 

 

“dongha’s got a boooooyfriend!” cheers insoo, sticking out his tongue and pointing a taunting finger at the person in question. 

 

dongha, in turn, rolls his eyes and chucks his jacket at insoo. “i do  _ not _ have a boyfriend, you fuck-head.” he kicks off his shoes before walking further into the apartment. 

 

jaehwan comes around the corner, with a cola in his hand and a slice of pizza hanging out of his mouth. “what? dongha’s got a boyfriend?” (though, it comes out much more garbled and jumbled.) 

 

“god, no, i don’t. and don’t talk with food in your mouth.” he taps jaehwan’s chin to emphasize his point, then goes to the living room and throws himself down on the couch.

 

“then who’s the guy that’s been walking you home for the past two weeks? huh?  _ huh? _ ” insoo asks, acting as if he’s solving the world’s biggest crime case. 

 

“oh dear lord, if you exist, please end me,” he grumbles under his breath, but nevertheless sits up to entertain insoo’s suspicions. “his name is matthew; he’s my senior in one of my classes and we’re working on a project together. he’s always late whenever we meet up, so to make up for it he’s been walking me home. there, happy now?” 

 

“he does more than walk you home, though. you two standing outside talking for a good five minutes before he leaves! what are you talking about that takes that long to discuss, huh?” 

 

“that’s because there’s barely a month till the due date and we don’t even have a fourth of the project done. we’re talking about what we’re both gonna work on until we meet again. stop watching buzzfeed unsolved, your investigative skills are shit no matter what.” 

 

“or maybe you’re talking about where to go for a _date_. huh? i bet. i’m probably right and you’re just too shy to admit it. i’m always right,” insoo says with a smug grin on his face, and doing that asshole-ish thing where he looks at his nails as if he’s too good to spare a glance at any one of them. 

 

dongha has half a mind to take the pillows on the couch and throw them at insoo in a relentless assault, but he’s too tired and that’d be too much work. he heaves a sigh and gets up and wanders into the kitchen, insoo’s chatter going in one ear and out the other. sangbin is seated at the counter in the kitchen, various textbooks and papers splayed out before him, and dongha can tell from the heavy bags under his eyes that he’s been there since late last night. 

 

he takes out a redbull from the fridge and tosses it to him, and sangbin looks like he might cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> (no promises on when updates will be, as this is a very wishy-washy fic in terms of muse, but i'll do my best to update soon)


End file.
